Shield of Darkness
by DJFireHawk
Summary: When Dean finally returns from his injury leave he finds a new addition to the Raw roster. She looks like a sweet little doll and he finds that his dark side wants to corrupt that sweetness…but he quickly learns that she's not as sweet as she seems. Finn/Bayley is a background pairing that happens at some point...mainly Dean/OC though.
1. Chapter 1

Shield of Darkness

Summary: When Dean finally returns from his injury leave he finds a new addition to the Raw roster. She looks like a sweet little doll and he finds that his dark side wants to corrupt that sweetness…but he quickly learns that she's not as sweet as she seems.

A/N: For the purposes of this story Dean is not married to Renee. I love them together, they're adorable, but not in this story. This will be Kayfabe compliant. Also…not PG b/c PG is kind of boring and I miss the Attitude Era with all the violence and the cursing and the sexy lol. Yes I will have Dean/Mox with a split personality thing b/c really it's too much fun not to do it…and there are so few fics that do. My OC in this one is going to be my usual hellcat of a woman lol. I know I have other fics to work on but when I get an idea it just has to come out.

 **Chapter 1**

Dean Ambrose was stalking the halls of WWE's Monday Night Raw once again. He'd been out for almost an entire year on injury but he was finally back where he belonged. He was in his Shield gear, flanked by his brothers Roman and Seth as they made their presence known. Most superstars stayed out of their way and a few of the women threw dirty looks at them, but as they rounded a corner near the entrance ramp Dean spotted a new face. He'd been watching her for the last couple of months that she'd been on the screen and he just couldn't seem to get her out of his head.

Koneko, the daughter of the monster Kane, looked and acted like this sweet little girl. She had lightly tanned skin and her lips were painted a soft glittery pink. Her dark hair was dyed a mix of purple and white, and her nails painted a deep purple to match. Her dress was a purple corset top with black lacing and a matching frilly skirt that was open in the front and barely hid her tiny black wrestling trunks underneath. A pair of black thigh-high lace-up boots, purple lace-up gloves with black lace accents, and a thin black collar with purple lace on the bottom and a little silver bell hanging from it completed her innocent look. When the woman she was talking to looked over her shoulder Koneko turned to see who was coming and was a bit surprised to find the three Shield members behind her. Up close Dean could see her eyes were a unique mix of blue on top and gold on the bottom.

"Hi guys. Everything alright?"

"All good Renee."

"We're just surveying our territory now that Dean's back."

"Don't you mean marking your territory?"

"Same thing…at least we're not pissin' on everything."

Dean gave one of his little smirks to the woman in purple who was giving him an amused look after he came back at her comment. He crowded closer to her and was surprised when she stood her ground, not backing up even as his chest pressed against her shoulder. He ran his tongue across his teeth before leaning in to whisper in her ear, well…more of a little growl in her ear but it was still quiet enough that no one else heard him.

"You've got a spine…I like that…not bad looking either."

"Good for you. Be a good little dog and go play with someone else."

The girl turned on her heel, her hair hitting Dean in the face, before sauntering off down the hall with her hips swaying. Dean's smirk never wavered, even as a rather dark chuckle came from him that made the others near him nervous. He took note of the fact that her hair smelled like watermelon.

"Dean? No."

"I haven't done anything Roman…yet."

"Dean…don't mess with her. She's sweet and kind and I don't think she'd be able to handle your other side."

"Relax Renee. I'm not gonna hurt her…I just wanna see how far I can push her before she snaps."

"Damnit Dean…"

"Let's go boys…we're not done yet."

Renee watched the three men stalk off to continue their circuit around the building and she could only hope that whatever Dean, or his dark side, was planning wouldn't come back to bite them all in the ass. Koneko, or Neko to her friends and family, had gone straight to her favorite place after walking away from the Shield…her father's lap. Kane was sitting on a sofa in the catering lounge while she was curled up next to him with her head in his lap and her eyes closed, his large fingers carding through her long hair while she purred in contentment and fell asleep. He and her mother had named her Koneko, the Japanese word for kitten, because even when she was first born she never cried but rather made an odd purring sound when happy. The doctors couldn't explain how she made the sound but neither parent cared, it just made her unique. As she grew up they noticed the purring ability stayed with her and it was an easy way to tell if she was truly happy and content.

Kane noticed the sudden silence in the room and looked up to see that the Shield had entered, grabbing water bottles as they eyeballed the other superstars. When the big one, Roman, noticed Kane and his little girl he nudged the other two to turn and look as well. It was almost comical watching their faces twist into different expressions but the hunger he saw in the eyes of dean Ambrose almost had him growling, as it was he couldn't stop himself from glaring at the man.

"Move along."

"Why? You don't own the place, Kane."

"Watch yourself Ambrose. I am not afraid to choke-slam you through a table."

"Maybe…but to do that you'd have to disturb the little kitten in your lap…and we both know you won't do that. What? You surprised I know what her name means? I had Seth find out for me. It fits."

"What do you want Ambrose?"

"Not sure yet…we'll see."

A backstage tech stuck his head in the room and told Kane that Koneko's match was up in five minutes so he reluctantly woke her up. She blinked a few times and shook her hair out before giving her father a bright smile.

"I fell asleep again I see."

"You always do when I pet your hair."

"True. What's up dad?"

"Your match starts in five."

"Oh, right. Thanks. I'll see you after right?"

"You better…you're taking me to the ring for my own match tonight."

She just beamed another smile at him and sashayed her way out of the room, more than one set of male eyes following her swaying hips as she walked…though all but one set averted when Kane growled at them…Dean being the only one that didn't care. When Koneko made her entrance the arena darkened and the stage danced with purple flames and fairy lights while the song Music Box by Angemi played out over the speakers. The song was equally cute and haunting at the same time and it suited her look and personality. When it moved from the slow melodic tones into a more upbeat tone she started bouncing down the ramp. The crowd roared for her, adoring her pretty features and sweet nature. Bayley was another crowd favorite and her entrance received just as much screaming as Neko's had. The two women shared a friendly hug before the bell rang and they locked up. Dean and his brothers were watching backstage and Dean snorted at the hug.

"Seriously? They hug before fighting? The hell is that shit about?"

"Those two happen to have become rather good friends back here, but when the bell rings it's all business. Kind of a nice change from all the usual backstabbing around here."

The three men in black eyed Finn Balor warily but the Irishman just shrugged and turned back to the match. He winced in sympathy when the two women pulled the same maneuver on each other and both hit the mat hard. Neko was the first one to her feet and she immediately dropped Bayley back to the mat as soon as she stood up. The match went on for almost five minutes before Neko finally managed to keep Bayley down long enough to get the pin. Bayley raised Neko's arm into the air and the two women hugged again. When the ladies made it backstage Finn just grinned and opened his arms, pulling the two females into a hug and kissing each on the forehead.

"Great job girls. You two put on a hell of a show out there."

"Thanks Finn."

Finn handed each of them a bottle of water and a little packet of their favorite snack food, Bayley had jellybeans while Neko was tearing into a little package of chocolate Pocky. Her two-toned eyes were wide with happiness and Finn just laughed as he ruffled her hair.

"You remembered!"

"Of course…Yer one of my girls and I take care of my girls."

Dean scowled at the scene in front of him, not liking the closeness Balor seemed to have with the object of his interest. Bayley just rolled her eyes at the two of them and snacked on her jellybeans.

"I should call AJ and the boys soon, check up on them and make sure they're behaving over there on Smackdown."

"I wouldn't count on it Lass…especially the boys. Remember that incident in the Sushi Bar back in Japan?"

"Oh god…I have tried to erase that from my memory…sadly they do not make brain bleach. I'm pretty sure I had nightmares for a month after that. Seeing those two idiots trying to do a strip-tease to the music from the Pachinko machines was just…horrifying."

"AJ was talking about visiting Raw next week since both brands will be in the same city…and of course he wants to see the Bullet Girl."

Neko just grinned up at Finn and went back to her Pocky. She had gotten hooked on the stuff while wrestling with New Japan as a part of the Bullet Club. She groaned softly and pouted when she saw her father getting ready to head out to the ring and realized her snack was only halfway done.

"I'll keep it safe for ya lass."

"Nope…"

Neko skipped over to her father's side with her snack and Finn snorted in amusement at the look the big man gave her. She just smiled and kept eating the little cookie sticks covered in chocolate.

"Who the hell gave you more of that?"

"Finn."

Kane leveled Finn with a flat look and the Irishman just grinned. He would never apologize for making one of his girls happy. Neko, Bayley, and Becky Lynch had become like little sisters to him so he would always look out for them.

"Come on Bayley…I need help picking out my next Lego set."

"Another one? You haven't finished the three you bought last time…"

Their conversation trailed off as Kane's music blasted out across the arena and he stepped out onto the stage. He'd gone back to his old music now that he had his daughter playing Valet for him so often. He stayed on the stage until the music turned to words and she came out to join him with a stick oh Pocky between her lips. A little girl in the audience was waving wildly at her so she ruffled the girl's hair and gave her a Pocky stick, earning a beaming grin in response.

 _The wonder of the world is gone, I know for sure  
All the wonder that I want I've found in her  
As the whole becomes a part I strike to burn  
And the flame returns_

 _Every intuition fails to find its way  
One more table turned around and back again  
Finding I'm more lost than found  
When she's not around  
When she's not around_

Kane stalked to the ring while Neko did more of a sashay than a walk. He held the ropes to let her into the ring with him and had to bite his tongue to keep from grinning as she twirled around and got the fans all riled up. When he hit the pose for his flames they practically danced in her eyes as she watched them. When Randy Orton's music came on Kane quickly ushered Neko out of the ring and told her to stay by the barricade in case she needed to make a run for it.

The match seemed to go on for an eternity, neither man willing to give up and admit defeat. Sadly, in Neko's opinion, it was Randy who eventually won the match by knocking Kane out with an RKO. With Kane still down he slid out of the ring and started stalking toward Neko who was having none of his crap. She vaulted over the barricade and into the crowd of fans who were very eager to help hide her from Orton. With the help of the fans she managed to stay hidden from Orton while they blocked him from getting through until she was safely through the upper doors, where she literally ran into the Shield. The only reason she didn't hit the ground was the pair of strong arms that caught her waist and held her up.

"Falling for me already Kitten?"

"Keep dreaming Ambrose. Shit…nope…not happening. Get out of my way…now…please?"

"What's the rush Kitten?"

Dean's head snapped up when a loud bang echoed through the hall and Orton came barreling through the doors, panting like a raging bull as his eyes narrowed on the small woman now being surrounded by the Shield as Roman and Seth stepped in front of her. The three men were acting as a sort-of human shield and Neko actually allowed herself to relax just a little bit.

"Get outta my way."

"Nope."

"This doesn't concern you three so stay out of it."

"What part of no do you not understand Orton? I'm not interested in you…not even a little bit…I never have been…so leave me the hell alone!"

Dean's dark little chuckle vibrated through Neko's back where his chest was pressed up against her while he glared at Orton over her head with a twisted little smirk. The little kitten had claws and he found that…exciting.

"Chasing a woman who clearly has no interest in you is…an injustice…am I right boys?"

The pair of equally nasty smirks that answered Dean was enough to send Orton into retreat. Once the Viper was gone Dean felt the small woman relax against him with a murmured thanks. He gently ran his fingertips along the side of her throat, feeling pleased when she tilted her head slightly to the other side.

"What's his deal with you anyway sweetheart?"

"Hmm? Oh…I spent a lot of time backstage during the Attitude Era and Randy was constantly trying to convince me to sleep with him. Back then I could just go to the Boiler Room and hide out with my dad and my uncle…even Randy wasn't fool enough to piss off both of them."

"Neko?!"

"Over here dad!"

Kane came barreling around the corner and blinked a few times at seeing the Shield surrounding his little girl. He stalked closer with an unpleasant look on his face but Neko's words stopped him in his tracks.

"It's ok Dad…these three didn't do anything to me…they chased Randy off when he wouldn't go away."

"In that case…thanks…I guess."

"Don't mention it. We don't like Orton anyway so…not really a hardship for us."

Neko slipped under Dean's arm and skipped to her father's side where she was immediately pulled into a hug. Kane gave the Shield a long look before guiding Neko away from them and back towards the main backstage area.

"Dean…?"

"What?"

"Nothing…it's almost time to go out there."

"Right…I'm ready."

Randy, meanwhile, had gone straight to Hunter to complain about Koneko brushing him off and rejecting him yet again. Hunter barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Randy's theatrics while Stephanie didn't even bother to hide her irritation.

"Perhaps you should consider leaving her alone Randy. Clearly she's not interested if she's doing literally everything she can to avoid you as though you have the plague."

Randy glared at the woman only to shrink back when Hunter stood up and stepped into his space with a silent, but very clear, threat of bodily harm if he made one wrong move.

"Hunter…make her act as my Valet instead of Kane. I can wear her down from there."

"Tell you what Randy? You win your match tonight and I'll give her the order."

Randy's sick grin made Stephanie's stomach churn and she gave Hunter a hard look after the Viper had left the room and the door was firmly shut.

"You're not seriously going to force her to do this are you Hunter?"

"Stephanie…we've both known her for a long time now…do you really think me giving an order is going to make her do what Randy wants?"

"You have a point…just tread carefully. We don't need both her father and uncle coming down on us for putting her in danger."

Unfortunately Randy did indeed win his match so hunter tracked Koneko down, with Randy nipping at his heels like a rabid dog.

"Koneko, a word?"

"Sure Hunter. What's up?"

"I made a deal with Randy here earlier in the night that if he won his match you would become his valet."

"HELL NO! Not happening Hunter."

"I'm giving you a direct order as your superior."

"I don't give a rat's ass! I will not now, or ever, willingly have anything to do with Randy fucking Orton. Do you understand me Hunter? If that slimy little bastard lays a hand on me I will bring ever ally I have in this business down on your heads faster than you can blink. I've told him no I don't know how many times and he refuses to take a fucking hint!"

"Watch your tone when speaking to me little girl."

"Fuck you both! Don't you fucking touch me Orton or I swear on everything holy in this world I will break your fucking hand."

At least half the roster had gathered around when she first yelled and were all shocked at the language and the dark tone coming from the normally sweet woman. Hunter felt his blood pressure rising at the insolence and disrespect she was showing.

"You'll pay for this little show of disrespect girl…and you will do as you are told."

"I'll say it a bit slower since you both seem to have developed a hearing problem. Fuck…Off…I'm…not...going…to be…his…Valet…EVER!"

Neko spun on her heel and stalked off down the halls towards her father's locker room, her face darker than a thundercloud and her body practically radiating an aura of ' _danger don't touch'_. When she slammed through Kane's door he blinked at her until he saw the dark expression and just sighed, opening his arms for her to curl into.

"Whose ass do I have to kick Neko?"

"I'll kick their asses myself thanks."

"Neko…"

"Hunter tried to order me to be Randy Orton's Valet…I may have lost my temper a bit."

Kane had to take more than a few deep breaths to keep himself from hunting the two down right then and there. As it was he tightened his hold on his little girl and tried to calm her down. She was shaking from the amount of rage flowing through her veins and he was surprised she wasn't screaming or throwing things yet.

Eventually it was time to leave the arena and head back to the hotel but somehow Kane and Neko's rental was "misplaced" and Hunter offered to have them ride with him and Randy. The dark look on Neko's face promised a world of pain until a gravelly voice spoke up from behind them and she turned, tilting her head curiously.

"We've got an extra row in the back if you'd rather ride with us Kitten…"

"I would certainly prefer your company over theirs."

"Come on then."

Dean lifted her bag like it weighed nothing and stuck it in the back of the gigantic SUV the Shield rented out, Kane handling his own luggage.

"Shotgun!"

Neko shot up into the front passenger seat before the men could so much as blink, making Dean chuckle a bit at how easily she flipped from angry to hyper.

"She's a handful isn't she?"

"She can be…but she's my little girl. Any of you hurt her and I will end your careers."

"Understood man."

Dean ended up driving, Seth and Roman took the middle row, and Kane sprawled out across the back row. Normally Dean never let anyone touch the radio while he was driving but when Neko reached for it he made no move to stop her.

"I love this song!"

Flesh by Simon Curtis started flowing out form the speakers and Dean glanced at the woman with a raised eyebrow. The song was rather…kinky if he was being honest. It was talking about biting skin and screamers…he listened to her singing along and wondered if she liked it so much because she actually enjoyed those things. Neko noticed his look but ignored it in favor of her favorite song, also ignoring the groan that came from the back of the vehicle when her father realized what song it was.

"Anyone want to stop for food before we get to the hotel?"

"I could eat."

"Me too."

"Dad? Can we? Please?"

"Alright we're in."

"Oh…Cheesecake Factory! Dean go there…please?"

Roman and Seth snickered when Dean silently pulled into the parking lot without a single protest and even went around to help the small woman get out of the SUV by lifting her up and then setting her gently on the ground.

"Thank you. Cheesecake!"

The tiny female made a beeline for the door and already had them a table by the time the men made their way inside. They ordered a sampler wheel with plain, chocolate, blueberry, strawberry, and Wasabi cheesecake.

"Dean? What the hell man?"

"What? I like to try weird shit."

"Do you even know how hot Wasabi is Dean?"

"It can't be that bad Kitten."

She just gave him an amused look and shook her head before leaning over to whisper something in Seth's ear that had him laughing and pulling out his phone. When the waitress brought the big wheel of cheesecake slices to the table Dean was the only one willing to even touch the bright green one. Seth hit the record button on his phone as Dean took his first bite.

"This ain't that bad."

"Give it a minute…"

Dean gave Neko an amused look that slowly morphed into a red-faced look of horror. The kind of 'Oh god what have I done' type of horror. Seth was literally biting his tongue to keep from making the camera shake while Roman was just roaring with laughter. Dean was panting and sucking down water like it was going to vanish from the Earth. After a few minutes Neko took pity on the poor man and had the waitress bring a large glass of milk which Dean nearly inhaled.

"Fuck…"

"I did try to warn you. They eat that stuff like crazy in Japan. I tried just a tiny bit once and I swear I thought I was going to die. Finn won't touch it either…actually I think AJ is the only one that actually likes it. Here, I had her bring an extra slice of the chocolate in case the heat was too much for you."

"Thanks Kitten…remind me to listen to you next time."

"Will that actually work?"

"Probably not."

The last part was said by all three Shield men in unison which resulted in a round of laughter before everyone returned to their cheesecake. Dean was distracted with watching Neko eat her chocolate cheesecake and listening to the little moans she made while doing so. He was actually disappointed when everyone was done and it was time to get to the hotel to get some sleep.

Over the next several days of live House Shows Neko got to know the three men of the Shield better and had come to see them as friends. She and Seth bickered like siblings, Roman doted on her like an overprotective big brother, and Dean flirted shamelessly at every opportunity. She bantered right back at him though which he loved, and seeing her with them pissed Randy off something fierce.

Kane had to go back to the Undertaker's ranch for a bit when his brother summoned him so Neko spent her time floating between the Shield, and Finn and Bayley. She even travelled with the Shield to the next city, letting Finn and Bayley ride together in an attempt to make them realize they had feelings for each other…but she wasn't holding her breathe on that front. Those two could be amazingly oblivious about this whole thing.

After arriving in the next city and settling into their respective hotel rooms, Neko had her own room while the boys shared one room with two beds and a sofa-bed, they all ended up sprawled around the boy's room watching TV and being lazy.

"Hey Kitten?"

"Yes Dean?"

"You want one of us to go to the ring with you tomorrow night?"

"I think I'll be fine. Hunter will probably make me fight Nia Jax since she's like twice my size and he thinks I can't handle her."

"Can you?"

"I grew up learning to wrestle with the men…I can handle it."

"Just checking Kitten…no need to pull out the claws on me."

"I'll show you claws you cheeky little pain in the ass."

"I could be a pain in your ass Kitten…all ya gotta do is ask."

Neko rolled her eyes and decided she was done for the night, bidding them all goodnight and going to her own room to sleep. Roman and Seth just gave Dean pointed looks that he happily ignored. Neko spent the next day with Finn and Bayley discussing the finer points of several Lego kits that Finn was interested in getting.

"You're certain you don't already have any of these stashed in your closets back home?"

"Fairly certain."

"Right…next time I come visit I'm doing a full inventory of your Lego collection and sending it to your phone so you can actually keep track of what you have."

"That's…actually a good idea Lass."

"I know…I'm amazing."

The three went to the arena together and stayed together until Neko was given her five minute heads-up. They all shared a hug before she headed towards the entrance ramp. Finn watched in worry as Hunter and Randy were in a shadowed corner speaking in hushed tones.

"I don't like the look of that Bay…we need to find Kane."

"You find Kane, I'll find the Shield. Don't look at me like that they like her. She travelled here with them."

"Alright…let's go."

A/N: So there's chapter 1 for you. Hopefully people find this interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Shield of Darkness

A/N: Wow, I'm glad everyone seems to like it so far, such lovely reviews I've gotten.

 **Chapter 2**

Neko waited in the ring to find out who her opponent for the night was going to be since Hunter had apparently set it up to be a surprise, mainly because she had angered the man by mouthing off at him so he was going to punish her. She paled quite a bit when it was Randy Orton that came out onto the stage with a look of rage on his face. The man was probably twice Neko's size and it made her nervous because she wasn't supposed to fight the men, she could but she wasn't supposed to have to. Neko knew her only chance to avoid serious pain was to use her speed and her smaller size to avoid being hit.

That was a great plan in theory…in practice…not so much. Randy was, after about five whole minutes of her dancing evasion, able to catch Neko and suplex her hard enough to knock all of the air out of her lungs only to immediately do it again and again. After the eighth suplex in a row followed by an RKO, the crowd was booing loudly and the announcers were wondering why no one was trying to get the man off of the girl who was clearly unresponsive now. A blur of black and blonde slid into the ring and forcibly shoved Randy away from the woman, crouching protectively over the smaller body as two other black-clad men came to stand on either side of him. The crowd had gone silent in shock for a moment but began screaming as Randy backed out of the ring, not wanting to face the shield on his own…especially with the vicious looks on their faces.

Dean had reacted on pure instinct when Bayley had found them backstage and told them that Hunter and Randy were planning something involving Neko…he had raced out to the ring as soon as he found a TV and saw Orton throwing the tiny woman around like a ragdoll. He trusted his brothers to watch his back against Orton while he turned to check on the little kitten who still hadn't moved. He knew she was breathing, he could see that much, but no matter what he did she was out cold.

"Shit. We need to get her to the medics…now."

The other two nodded as Dean lifted the small woman into his arms as easily as a normal person might lift a sack of potatoes. His brother's flanked him as he carried her backstage, to the cheering of the fans, and straight to the medical room. While the doctor checked her over Kane finally came in, with Finn and Bayley on his heels, and nearly lost it when he saw her still not moving.

"I'm gonna kill Hunter for this."

"Not if we get to him first. This is the kind of injustice and shit we don't let go unpunished."

"Not to mention that we actually like her."

"Why the hell did Hunter target her like this anyway?"

"She talked back to him last week when he wanted to make her Orton's valet. She's hated Randy for a long time…grew up backstage and knows the kind of man he is. She refused to work with him and had more than a few choice words for Hunter for daring to try and make her…he didn't take it well. He had me locked in his office while he sent Orton out there to punish her."

"I'll be alright dad…just a bit dizzy is all."

"Neko."

Kane was by her side in a blink, holding her tightly as his worry finally relented a bit. He looked at the doctor who flinched a bit at the hard look in his eyes before making himself speak.

"She has a minor concussion so she'll need rest for a couple of days, and someone to watch her tonight in case something goes wrong…I'm sure you know the drill by now. The blackout was her body's way of protecting her from the pain but she should be fine now."

"I'll have to see if one of her friends is willing to stay at the hotel instead of going out tonight."

"Why can't you watch her?"

"He has to fly out to New York after the show for an interview in the morning."

"I know you don't know us all that well but you can stay with us tonight and we'll keep an eye on you…Roman's great at playing nursemaid."

Roman smacked Dean in the back of the head, earning a pout from his brother who muttered about abuse. Neko giggled softly and looked at her father who nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly. Finn and Bayley just watched the whole thing play out. Bayley was going to offer to help but she figured the Shield could handle it and stepped on Finn's foot when he started to open his mouth.

"Reigns is a good man…and they did come to your rescue tonight. They'll make sure you're alright. If anything happens to her I will hunt you three down and tear you limb from limb…got it?"

"Got it."

"You have my word Kane…we'll keep her safe while she's with us."

"You'd better Reigns. Neko…be safe…and don't do anything to make your head worse alright?"

"I'll behave…promise."

"Good."

Kane soon had to go out for his match, and would be leaving immediately after, so Neko stayed with the Shield in their locker room until it was time to go back to the hotel. Finn took Bayley back to the hotel himself, not willing to leave her alone for long either in case Hunter decided to go after Neko's friends too. Roman made her lie down on the sofa in the locker room while he got her meds and water ready, making Dean roll his eyes before moving her enough that he could settle on the sofa with her head on his lap. She blinked up at him in confusion and he just gave her an impish grin before running his fingers through her hair in the way that had her sinking into the cushions and purring.

By the time Roman was back Seth was sitting in the armchair nearby with a bewildered look on his face and Dean was just looking down at the woman he was petting with a mix of awe and hunger. Roman was a bit shocked himself as he'd never heard a human purr like a cat before. He was reluctant to disturb her since she seemed so comfortable but she needed to take her medicine.

"Dean? Sit her up a bit so I can give her the medicine."

Dean was careful, and surprisingly gentle, as he lifted her into a sitting position while she whined at him for moving her.

"I know Darlin but you gotta take your meds."

"I don't want it…I was comfy…you're so warm…"

Dean's lips twisted into a satisfied smirk before Roman smacked him gently, giving him a warning look that earned him an unrepentant grin in return. Roman managed to convince her to take the medicine and was more than a little amused when she immediately curled back up in Dean's lap and his brother's fingers returned to her hair. Roman and Seth shared an amused look before Seth flipped the TV onto a low volume and found the late-night news channel.

The next morning the three men were woken by a very hyper young woman who was bouncing in place on the sofa until Dean curled an arm around her waist and dragged her back into his side where she'd spent the night, his other had quickly covered her mouth before she could speak.

"Too early kitten…go back to sleep."

"I can't…I'm too hungry to sleep."

Her stomach chose that moment to loudly agree with her and she blushed as the three men chuckled at her. Dean brushed her hair back from her face and gently pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Go get yourself ready and then we'll go get food."

"Pancakes?"

"Sure Kitten…we'll get pancakes."

She kissed him on the cheek and then locked herself in the bathroom to get ready, leaving a stunned Dean in her wake as he blinked in shock.

"Dean? You alright bro?"

"Did…did she just kiss me?"

"On the cheek, Uce…not that big a deal."

"It is to me Ro…"

Dean's voice had gone a bit soft and his brothers felt their hearts constrict for him. Dean hadn't had a great childhood, and even after he reached adulthood he had to fight and scrape to survive. Women were either using him or being used by him…and none had ever shown him that kind of affection so freely before. Even their friend Renee was nervous around him because of his other half.

"Dean…"

"Don't Seth. I know not to get attached…Mox will eventually scare her off too…he always does. Renee broke off our relationship because he scared the shit out of her one night. Women can't handle him…he's too angry, too violent, too dangerous."

"Not all of us women scare so easily."

Dean's head whipped around so fast Seth actually heard the bones crack a bit and winced. None of them had realized she was already done and standing behind the sofa. Dean stood slowly as she came around to stand in front of him.

"You say that now Darlin…but Mox is a whole other level of dark and dangerous."

"I grew up with Kane for a father and the Undertaker for an uncle. I practically lived backstage during the Attitude Era of the WWE…with the likes of Gangrel, the Ministry, and other violent men. I'm not that easy to scare, Dean Ambrose…besides…I've been following your career since CZW…I know exactly what Moxley is like and he doesn't scare me."

A low growl started in Dean's chest as his eyes darkened, making both of his brothers tense up in case they needed to grab onto him or Neko to protect the girl. Neko, on the other hand, stepped right up into his personal space and stared him down.

"You…don't…scare…me."

Seth noticed how dark Dean's eyes had gone and realized Mox was in full control now. He gave a frantic look to Roman who quickly caught on and the two moved to try and grab Neko, only to have Mox maneuver her away from them while crowding her into a corner and blocking her from their sight with his body.

"Shit…Moxley…don't hurt her. We promised Kane we'd keep her safe and she's still recovering from a concussion."

Moxley just sort-of snarled at Seth who back up quickly with his hands raised. Neko was just staring up at Moxley's face with a calm and unbothered expression and he felt his anger waning, the growling and snarling stopping as confusion took over.

"Why the hell are you not afraid of me? I'm not a nice guy…I hurt people…and I enjoy it."

"Yet…last night it was you who came to the ring and threw Randy off of me. I watched the video on my phone…I saw the darkness of your eyes…that was you, not Dean, leading the charge. You're not as horrible as you want others to think you are."

Mox slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her head but she didn't even flinch and he found himself impressed with her nerve. He leaned in and ran his nose up the side of her throat, growling softly when she tilted her head to the side and bared her throat to him.

"Careful Doll…"

"I'm not made of glass Moxley…you won't break me."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Doll."

His entire body visibly shook as Dean managed to wrestle his way back into control, panting lightly from the effort of forcing Mox to back off when he didn't want to. A gentle hand on his cheek had his eyes snapping to hers and Dean's breath stuck in his chest.

"Everything is fine Dean. Moxley didn't hurt me…and he didn't scare me off either."

"You…how…what kind of angel are you Darlin?"

"Me? An Angel? Not even close. Just because I usually act all sweet and innocent doesn't mean I actually am. I'm the Demon's little girl after all…and the Undertaker's niece."

Dean saw the little hint of darkness in her eyes as she ducked under his arms and started swinging her hips as she walked towards the door. The saucy little smirk she threw over her should had Dean vaulting over the back of the sofa to follow her while Roman and Seth laughed at him for acting like an overly eager puppy. They ended up at a little diner where Neko loaded up on chocolate chip pancakes and the three men watched in amazement and wondered how she could eat all of that and still be so fit.

"Why are you three looking at me like that?"

"Where the hell does all that food go?"

"Better question Dean is how she can eat like that and be so fit?"

"I Crossfit…burns a shit-ton of calories."

"You Crossfit? So do we. I got these two into it when we became friends in FCW and then NXT. You want to join us after breakfast?"

"Sure, I'm in."

"Seth's idea of a Crossfit session is a trip through hell Darlin…just warning you."

"I think I can handle it."

After their workout Neko collapsed onto the sofa in the hotel room with a low groaning sound that earned her a trio of amused laughs…to which she responded with a middle finger.

"That an invitation Darlin?"

She just hissed softly at Dean's comment and curled into a little ball on the sofa. Dean snorted softly before grabbing an ice pack and moving her head onto his lap as he sat down. He wrapped the pack in a thin towel and placed it on the back of her neck to help her cool down, earning an appreciative little moan that sent his blood rushing south.

"I think you broke her Seth."

"She'll be fine. She did pretty damn good keeping up with us though. I'm impressed."

"I'm just that amazing Rollins…just don't tell my dad we did Crossfit the day after I got a concussion…he'd probably blow a gasket or something."

"I called the Doc first Baby girl…made sure it was safe. He said you'd be fine but if you felt dizzy or your head hurt to stop you immediately so we were all watching you."

"I'm a big girl you know? I can take care of myself."

"Maybe we don't think you should have to Sweetheart."

"What's that supposed to mean Seth?"

"What he means, Darlin, is that we're thinking of adding you to the Shield…as a fourth member and the only female."

"Are you…are you serious?"

"Absolutely, Baby girl. Your dad can't be around all the time…but if you were part of the Shield you'd be with the three of us always…so we'd be able to keep you safe."

Neko just stared at them in shock for a long while until Dean gently gripped her chin in one of his big hands and turned her face to look at him.

"You alright Darlin?"

"Hmm? Yeah…I think so…just shocked."

"Why? You know we like you…"

"Some of us more than others…"

"Shut it Seth. You know we want to keep you safe. This is the best way to keep you safe…by keeping you right by our sides and far away from Hunter and Randy."

Neko threw her arms around Dean's neck in a hug that was soon joined by the other two men and quickly became a dogpile on the sofa. Neko was off from the live House Shows that week on the Doctor's orders so she stayed in the Shield's hotel room to be safe while recovering. She also spent a lot of time on the phone with her father and very angry Uncle who was ready to come and tear Hunter a new one personally.

"I've got it under control, uncle. The Shield has offered me a place in their ranks and I've accepted. We're making the official announcement on Monday night."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes. They've been wonderful to me so far and they're fun to hang out with. Bunch a big goofball teddy bears really."

She was declared fighting fit just in time to head to the next city and again she travelled with the Shield. When Monday night rolled around she was backstage with her father and Uncle, which was making Hunter and Randy both very nervous because Undertaker scared them both…as he should. When the Shield went out to the ring with microphones the fans went quiet to listen, a show of respect Hunter no longer received.

"Alright everyone listen up. The Shield has a big announcement to make tonight."

"A Huge announcement Sethie boy. The Shield has decided to add a new member to our ranks. Now I'm sure you're all wondering who in the world would the Shield allow into their ranks?"

"We're a tight unit, a brotherhood, and obviously getting into our good graces enough to be invited to join us ain't an easy task right boys?"

"Right Roman, but see…one person has managed to do exactly that. One person back there has impressed us enough with sheer strength of will and one hell of a backbone…that we're willing to offer them a spot in our unit."

"That person…can I get a drumroll here? Come on. That person is…the Demon's daughter, Koneko."

Neko had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Dean's playfulness as she made her way to the ring with her own microphone in hand. Her father and Uncle had opted to remain just behind the curtain to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Isn't this a nice little surprise? The Shield wants sweet little Neko to join them?"

"Kitten…we both know you ain't as sweet as you let on."

The saucy little smirk that curved her lips had Dean's own lips curling in response and Mox practically itching to come out and play but Dean held him back as he helped Neko into the ring.

"Let me think about it…who am I kidding? I accept your offer."

The men put their fists out and Neko added hers to show her inclusion into the unit. The fans promptly lost their collective minds, screaming and chanting 'Shield' over and over again. The group retreated back through the crowd and went straight to their private locker room where Kane and Undertaker met them with Neko's bags. She immediately grabbed the one with the WWE logo on it and made a beeline into the bathroom.

"What the hell?"

"The wardrobe ladies finished her new outfit…she's a little excited."

Well, now Dean was a little excited too and Mox had stopped growling at him out of his own curiosity. When Neko finally came back out Dean felt the air leave his lungs and his pants get just a bit too tight. Her new outfit was a form-fitting black tactical corset with a pair of tiny black jean shorts and heeled black ankle boots. Her hands were covered by a pair of black fingerless gloves with purple lacing and she had a purple collar trimmed in black lace with a little silver bell hanging from it fastened around her throat. Dean's eyes travelled up to her lips and he cursed softly under his breathe when he saw they were painted a deep red with a glitter look to them.

"Fuck me sideways…"

"Do you not like it Dean?"

Dean shot up out of his chair and pinned her to the wall as Mox took over, his eyes darkening and his voice growing more rough and deep. His hands trapped her face between them and he growled low in his throat.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Doll? What you do to Dean? You make us crazy with wanting you so bad."

"It's not my fault you haven't made a move yet."

Mox blinked rapidly at her as his arms slacked enough for her to make her escape, burrowing into Roman's side as the Big Dog just laughed at his brother's stunned facial expression. Seth was literally rolling on the floor with tears he was laughing so hard. Kane and the Undertaker just watched for a bit longer before bidding Neko goodbye and heading off to take care of business.

Eventually the Shield made their way to their entrance spot above the crowd and the three men surrounded Neko to make sure she wouldn't be groped by the fans, a gesture she very much appreciated. When they reached the barricade Seth did a tuck and roll over the thing, Dean just leapt sideways over the top and Roman…Roman kind of just rolled over it. They turned to offer her help her over but she did a jump up and spin to land on the other side with a little smirk. When the entered the ring the fans finally got a full look at her new gear and they went absolutely wild in their enthusiasm.

"I guess that means you guys approve of my new look?"

Neko had to stop as the screaming got even louder and Dean was behind her doing his little smirk and dance routine. Roman and Seth were excited too but mostly managed to stay still save the odd bit of fidgeting from Seth.

"As you can see I am most definitely a part of the Shield now…but there's more to this than just that. I am the Demon's daughter…the Undertaker's niece…their darkness flows through my veins and I'm tired of fighting it and holding it back. So, from now on…I'm not going to. Congratulations Hunter and Randy…you've woken the Demon's daughter…and you're going to wish you hadn't."

Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side to kiss her temple and she curled into him with a little smirk.

"Remind me never to really piss you off Kitten."

"You need a reminder?"

Hunter's music came on and the man himself came out onto the stage with Orton on his heels, clearly griping about something or other. Hunter silenced Orton with a look and turned his attention to the four people in the ring.

"Let's just take a step back here and think carefully alright? I am the boss here."

"Actually…you're the COO…you're married to the boss's daughter…that doesn't actually make you the boss."

"I make the rules around here now little girl…I own this place and you would do well to remember that."

"Really…last I checked this company had a 3 part ownership with half being owned by Vince and the other half split between his children…neither of which is you. I know someone else who is probably not happy to hear those words come out of your mouth either."

Vince McMahon's theme blasted out through the arena as the Big Boss came out onto the stage, walked right past Hunter, and came down to join the Shield in the ring. Vince shook the boy's hands and gave Neko a hug which had the boys looking at her in confusion.

"What? He's my godfather."

Dean snorted at that because really he should have expected something like this with her family. Vince turned to face Hunter as Kane, The Undertaker, and several other Attitude Era Superstars came out onto the stage behind him and Orton.

"First of all let me just say how pleased I am to see the Shield back together as a unit…and with such a lovely addition. Second…Hunter…you disappoint me. I had told you to never break these boys up unless they did it by their own choice…and yet you manipulated one of them into turning on the other two. I told you that my godchild was off-limits to you…and you tried to manipulate her into being stuck with Randy Orton. As for you, Randy Orton…if you ever come near my godchild again…I will make sure you never find work in any reputable wrestling company ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

Randy's eyes had gone wide and he was visibly shaken by Vince's threat because everyone knew that Vince McMahon did not make idle threats.

"Hunter…I am removing you from the position of Acting COO and putting you on desk duty at the headquarters building as my personal assistant. Maybe without your toxic influence my daughter can get back to doing what's right for this company and its employees…like her brother Shane is doing on Smackdown. I suggest you get packing because we leave first thing in the morning…and if you're aren't by my jet and ready to leave at eight am sharp…you're fired."

Neko had the most vicious little smirk on her lips and Dean was having a really hard time keeping Moxley from taking over. His other side was extremely turned on by this darker side of their little Kitten and he wanted to come out and play now.

"Guys…we need to get out of here…quickly. I'm having a lot of trouble holding Mox back. He wants out like right now…I can barely hold him."

"It's alright Dean, let's get going."

He let Neko take his hand and lead him backstage. When they reached their locker room Mox had finally had enough and shoved Dean out of his way to take control, pushing Neko up against the nearest wall and pinning her there with a knee between her legs.

"You've been hiding things from us little Kitten…that's not very nice."

"Oh? What have I been hiding from you Moxley?"

"This darkness of yours…you put up this front…this sweet little girl act…but all along you had this buried in there…"

"Like you and Dean said before…not everyone is able to handle the darkness. I've had a lot of men leave me because they were scared of me…or of my family."

"We ain't going away Kitten…you'll have to run us over with a truck and we'd still crawl our way back."

"Mox…Dean…"

Dean was still fighting to take control back until she said both of their names in that breathy little voice and they froze mid-fight, one eye dark and one eye bright as they momentarily shared control. They'd never tried to share before, both of them wanting to be in charge all the time, but she seemed to want both of them…and they both wanted her.

"We've never tried this before Kitten…"

"It's ok…I just…I don't want to choose one of you over the other…"

"You don't have to Darlin…it's alright."

"Seriously guys? You can't at least wait till we get to the damn hotel and you can be alone in her room?"

"Sorry Seth."

"We're not."

Seth and Roman had come in and taken in the scene, Roman just shaking his head while Seth decided to speak up of course. Neko was at least apologetic but Dean and Mox were completely unrepentant as always. When Dean turned to look at them they realized his eyes were two different colors and both of their jaws unhinged in shock.

"Wait…what? How? I didn't know you could be both at the same time! When did this start?"

"We were fighting for control and she said both of our names and we kind of…froze halfway…?"

"…never tried it before so didn't know we could do it…"

"Let's just shelf this until we can be somewhere more private alright boys?"

Dean/Mox just nodded and Mox retreated to let Dean have control because he was sure if he stayed out he'd punch the first man that looked at his kitten wrong. Dean snorted softly and picked up both his bag and Neko's before heading for the car.

"Come on lazy boys…let's go."

"Oh now he's in a hurry…"

Neko just giggled at Seth's irritated sass and wedged herself under Dean's arm as they walked to the car, essentially laying claim to her chosen mate and letting the roster know they were both off the market now. Dean didn't mind, just shifted so both bags were in one hand so he could drape the other around her shoulders and hold her close. By the time they got back to the hotel Mox was pacing and growling at Dean who was trying to ignore him in favor of making it to the room. When he started to follow Roman and Seth into their room he was startled when Neko's gentle hand pulled him back towards her room instead.

"Kitten…?"

"You two are staying with me from now on…unless you'd rather play with yourself instead of me tonight…?"

She trailed off as she walked into her room and Mox surged forward with a low growl, shutting the door behind him and listening to the automatic lock engaging. He grabbed the smirking, laughing woman and pinned her against the wall, pressing his face against the side of her throat and growling low again. A pleased smirk curled his lips as he felt her entire body shiver.

"You shouldn't play with fire Kitten…you might get burned."

"Have you met my family Mox? Fire and Darkness are kind of our thing."

"Mine."

Mox growled again and started nipping at the soft skin of her throat, watching her tilt her head back to give him even better access, licking to soothe the bites, and watching her get more and more wound up. He felt Dean nudging at him and decided it couldn't hurt to try that sharing thing again, so he tried to move over just a bit mentally and it worked. Neko noticed they were sharing again and smiled happily at them, noticing that they also seemed to have independent control of one arm each because one arm was stroking her skin gently and the other was tugging at her hair and pulling her head back. Mox was clearly in control of their mouth though as the biting and licking never wavered, it merely moved further down her chest until the tactical corset stopped his progress and he growled again.

"Off."

"Ask nicely."

"Take it off or I'll just cut it off Kitten…your choice."

Neko rolled her eyes at him and reached behind her back, showing some impressive flexibility, to undo all the little buckles and ties that held it on her body. She tossed the corset onto a nearby chair revealing the black and purple lacy strapless bra underneath that drew a ragged groan out of Dean/Mox's mouth. She popped the button on her shorts and drew the zipper down, folding the edges to reveal the top of the matching panties underneath but not removing the shorts.

"You ain't finished Kitten…get those shorts off too."

"Make me."

Mox growled and smacked her ass, earning a gasp and a soft moan from her that sent most of his blood rushing south. He did it again and got the same reaction and realized that she actually liked it.

"Take them off Kitten…or everything stops."

"Spoilsport."

Neko wiggled her little hips as she slid the shorts down her legs, purposely teasing him. When she went to remove her boots Mox stopped her and lifted her up before laying her on the bed.

"The boots stay Kitten…they're kinda sexy. These little lacy things aren't gonna survive much longer if you leave em on though."

Neko giggled softly and swiftly removed her bra, revealing her C cups in all their glory…and the self-proclaimed 'titty-master' was very pleased with the view.

"Now those Kitten…those are a work of art…"

He reached out and slid the lacy panties down her legs and flung them off into the room somewhere, not caring one bit where they might land. He was far too busy taking in the enticing and intoxicating sight of his naked little Kitten. As his eyes roamed over her body she let her legs fall open and he cursed softly under his breath at the visual evidence of how much she wanted him…wanted them…him and Dean both…even her thighs were glistening with moisture and he didn't even attempt to resist the impulse to bury his face between them. The loud cursing that fell from her sinful red lips was music to his ears as he used his mouth to make her come undone.

After a little recovery time she returned the favor and thus began a long night spent together, giving and receiving pleasure. Sometimes Mox and Dean shared the view and the control, other times it was only one of them. They had no idea why it seemed to work so well but it did…at least for them it did. Dean was sweet, gentle and romantic…while Mox was hard and rough and more twisted than a slinky. Neko gave as good as she got and Even Mox was dumbfounded that she not only put up with his twisted ideas but actually seemed to like them as much as he did, while also loving the softness from Dean.

The next morning Seth tried knocking on Neko's door at nine to get the two of them to get some breakfast but got no response. The new couple didn't actually surface until sometime after noon, which led to no small amount of teasing from Seth until Neko snarked back at him and he realized he didn't want to know.

"So what the hell did you two do that made to you so tired you couldn't get up before noon?!"

"We were up before noon…well…Dean was up at least…and Seth…We didn't actually go to sleep until after six."

"In the morning?! What the…nope…never mind…I don't wanna know…no…not listening…la la la la la la."

The others shared a laugh at Seth's expense before heading off to get some lunch and figure out their schedule for the next week of House Shows, travel, and Raw. They were joined at lunch by a smirking Finn and blushing Bayley which had Neko cooing at how adorable they were as a couple. Bayley tried to turn it back on Neko but Neko wasn't blushing…she was practically strutting. Dean was just amused by the whole thing and more than happy to let her sit in his lap while they ate lunch, even though Seth kept giving them odd looks that were a mix of amused and grossed out.

None of them were entirely sure what would happen next but their world was never dull, and at least they all had each other to face it with. Finn and Bayley seemed to just fit right in the Shield, possibly due to Neko's help but Finn had his own dark side and Bayley could be a little badass when she wanted to…which wasn't often. Before separating after lunch they all agreed to meet up and share a locker room for the next Raw, and possibly from then on if it worked out. Neko was grinning and clearly content with how things had turned out so far, which made Dean get this warm feeling in his chest at being the one to make her so happy. Mox was just glad she shared the same twisted kinks that he did and wasn't running from him and Dean…it wasn't something he was used to and he found that he rather liked the idea that she was going to stay.

A/N: After re-reading this story I've decided I like where it stopped and so I am going to call this one complete as a two-shot. I have a lot of other WWE stories in the works right now so don't be too upset…there will much more of Dean/Moxley…and Finn…and more…in the near future. I have at least 11 fics started on my computer…just with WWE lol.


End file.
